Lizards Coming of Age
by Newtinmpls
Summary: Started out as an attempt to write something about this band that shows up only tangentially in so many episodes. Ended up offering a very different view of some of the events in the Battle of the Bands. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine, none of it, sadly. Depending on date and exact content, everything in the Jem-verse is or was the property of Hasbro, Christy Marx, Sunbow, Integrity Toys and probably a few other companies or writers out there. No profit is being made from this (by me, anyway). As a side-note, it appears that the Jem-verse may actually overlap the Hasbro cartoon world(s) of G. I. Joe, The Inhumanoids and the Transformers, as apparently at least one character appeared in all four series. **

_Author's note: While I love the Jem-verse and I also enjoy well-done Jem fic, I can't seem to wrap my brain around writing for any of the main characters. So I chose very minor and undeveloped characters to play with. Please note that as regards the Limp Lizards, as far as I was able to find (I admit I do NOT own a copy of Christy Marx' 'The Jem Bible') no background information, including names, is ever specified. Hence if you have a different conception than what I present here – you are just as correct as I am. My assignment of roles and presumption of overlapping skills is based on the very few still shots of this band in the Jem universe; there are a couple of points where I'm not 100% sure who I'm seeing on drums, and as far as I can tell there is no one particular lead singer. _

~~Recruited~~

"Will you hurry up?" Cassandra's voice was an urgent hiss. "Static Moss only know three songs. It's not going to take them long." She couldn't seem to sit still, toes tapping slightly to the beat of the pseudo-jazz riff that could be heard coming from the onstage band. As she fidgeted long strands of blond hair kept falling forward into her face.

Nandy made a noncommittal noise. The best way to deal with Cassie's irritation was to ignore it; after all it was just stage fright. She'd been like this since the high school talent contests. Which really weren't all that long ago anyway.

Tightening the G string on her guitar, Nandy flipped her hair back over her shoulder. Despite the fact that she'd had bangs cut, her sable hair still seemed to have a mind of its own. And it apparently liked to get tangled in guitar strings.

She murmured. "You okay Cassie? You sound a little stressed. It's just a gig." Actually that wasn't entirely true. It wasn't a gig in the sense that no one here tonight was actually getting paid. Café Coffee did a local band version of open mike the second and fourth Thursdays of every month. You had to sign up in advance, each band got about ten minutes to set up, could play up to four songs, original songs only, no covers. If either the setup time was too long, or the songs were too horrible, you would never again make the signup list.

Cassie shrugged, but the toe tapping increased in pace. She rested an elbow on the table and began coiling a strand of her blond hair around her index finger.

"So." Nandy dragged the word out into three syllables, knowing how annoying it would be. "Are you okay to take the lead on 'The Visit'?"

"Am I-" Cassie's expression went from annoyance to confusion to outright terror in the blink of an eye. She raised both her hands in protest, but clearly her mouth was suddenly too dry for any actual protest.

A gentle hand came from behind to offer Cassie a reassuring squeeze on the arm. Then brown hair draped over blond as Emma leaned forward to give her a one-armed hub from behind.

"Don't listen to her, Cassie. When you are ready, you let us know. Tonight I think that you and I will be fine singing it as a duet. I think it's sweeter that way anyway."

Cassie closed her eyes and leaned back into the hug. "Thanks," She murmured. "I just don't like being the center of attention."

"Yet," Emma prompted encouragingly. "You have the best voice of any of us, and that's a fact. But feel free to always sing with me. I'd love for folks to think that I'm the one with the so-sultry blues voice."

Cassie blushed, and said nothing.

Nandy gave a final soft strum. "In tune and ready as I'll ever be. So," She turned her attention to the brunette. "Emma, have our multi-colored predecessors finished their so-called set?"

She was answered with an eye-roll. "I hate that name, and since we are playing as an official group you should use stage names anyway. So it's Shasta." She over-enunciated the word.

"Right." Nandy drew out the word slightly as she looked down at her outfit to make sure she hadn't smudged anything. It was a scoop necked t-shirt probably intended for someone with more cleavage. The color was somewhere between green and yellow, with an overlong lizard with tiny legs coiling up the right side; the print across it read "Limp Lizard". They all also wore jeans, and knee high boots. It was unfortunate that the boots didn't really match each other. It would have to do.

After all, this was their second time at Café Coffee. They had to have done at least okay the first time to be invited back.

At that point the fourth member of their newly official band almost bounced into the unused storeroom that was effectively the green room. "Hey." Her voice was full of barely suppressed excitement, but at sharp glances from both Nandy and Emma, she immediately toned it down. "Ah, just wanted to let everyone know that there's a fairly full house tonight. And they're almost ready for us."

Nandy gave a sharp nod. "Lane, you and Cassie are in charge of getting the drums set up with enough space for the rest of us to work around it." She gave a tight grin. Last time she and Emma, neither of whom actually played drums had done that part of the setup. It hadn't gone well. As she spoke, Lane leaned forward to whisper a quick comment into Emma's ear.

Nandy thought to herself that Lane and Emma looked good together; they had the same long hair, the same pretty figure. She supposed it was lucky that all four of them were fairly slender. It made the curling lizard logo seem reasonable.

As soon as Cassie and Lane were gone, Emma murmured. "Rumor has it there is a talent scout, possibly more than one, in the house tonight."

"Do you really think so? Here?" Nandy's tone was tinged with disbelief.

"Hey it could happen." And before Nandy could argue the point, Emma added. "At the very least let's play like we think there is one. With Lane on drums there is actually a chance that Cassie will sing loud enough for someone to actually hear that sweet voice of hers."

"Good thinking as usual, Shasta."

"Lead on, Skink."

Just like last time, Nandy's father was sitting off to the side in the front row. He was sharing his table with several husky types with multi-colored hair and aggressive tattoos, but he seemed completely comfortable with them. Nandy shrugged to herself. Her father it seemed, could make friends with anyone. She gave him a subtle salute with her guitar as the Limp Lizards set up, and he lifted his cup of mocha coffee in return.

After a few brief riffs to make sure everyone was together, Nandy swung into the opening chords of "Broken Glass". Emma had written it after a particularly bad breakup, but seemed to prefer Nandy singing it. It started out depressing, and basically got worse. The last few lines were:

_My life is / a garbage heap. _

_My life's filled / with choking gas. _

_Since you left _

_My world's like_

_Broken glass / Broken Glass_

For the next number, they did The Visit, with Cassie and Emma, oops thought Nandy, that would be Gecko and Shasta, sharing the lead vocals.

_I love the way you listen to me,_

_Always seem to care_

_Every time I need someone_

_You're always waiting there_

_You're patient while I'm crying_

_Never in a rush_

_No matter that I ramble_

_You never tell me hush_

_Yesterday you listened, and today you did the same_

_I'm feeling so much better, very grateful that I came_

_I've stayed too long with talking and for now I'll have to go_

_I'll come again when next I can as you already know_

Cassie was singing her heart out, eyes closed. Lane had written the song, but somehow Nandy always thought of it as Cassie's song, and the way she was singing, that would be clear to anyone. Subtly, Emma held back, so that Cassie's clear voice came forward. She was really good at sorrowful songs.

_Thank you, friend for being here_

_For listening to me_

_Somehow that is what I need_

_Someplace safe to be_

_It's quiet here and peaceful_

_Sounds and stress are dim_

_A place of sacred comfort_

_Each time that I come in_

_Yesterday you listened, and today you did the same_

_I'm feeling so much better, very grateful that I came_

_I've stayed too long with talking and for now I'll have to go_

_But I can't come back tomorrow 'cause the cemetery's closed._

There was a brief moment of silence, and then applause. Not wild applause, but soft, almost respectful as if the audience didn't want to disturb the mood. Nandy considered that. If Lane was right, and there was some kind of talent agent in the house, then it would be a good thing for the band itself to break the mood. A demonstration of versatility as it were. Unfortunately most of the stuff they had written was pretty depressing.

So she needed something that would distract Cassie from her awareness of half the audience being fixated on her. Something that would show the fans another side of the Limp Lizards. Something. Fun. Nandy grinned to herself, and started strumming.

"And for all you 'My Little Pony' fans out there-"

A couple of quickly drawn breaths behind her let her know that yes, the rest of the band realized where she was going with this, and that most definitely she would hear about it later. In the meantime, the group started in on the tale of Locket and 4-Speed's excellent party.

By the end of the song, the mood of Café Coffee had completely turned around, and many in the audience were tapping their toes. Nandy's father was drumming the fingers of his right hand against the table and smiling broadly.

It was only after they had stepped down and put their instruments away, that a slender dark-haired man in a suit approached them. Nandy didn't see him coming, but Lane's heel on her foot got her attention.

"Wonderful music, just wonderful." His tone was totally insincere, but the business card he held out looked legit. Starlight Music. Not a huge company, but a reputable one. "I'm Eric Raymond, and I'd like to invite you to participate in a contest. An annual battle of the bands, and the winner," His voice dropped in what was probably supposed to be an inviting way, but somehow Nandy just wanted to wash her ears.

He continued, "The winner gets an album contract with Starlight Music."


	2. Chapter 2 Preparation Part 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine, none of it, sadly. Depending on date and exact content, everything in the Jem-verse is or was the property of Hasbro, Christy Marx, Sunbow, Integrity Toys and probably a few other companies or writers out there. No profit is being made from this (by me, anyway). As a side-note, it appears that the Jem-verse may actually overlap the Hasbro cartoon world(s) of G. I. Joe, The Inhumanoids and the Transformers, as apparently at least one character appeared in all four series. **

**Credit: Cover art by Strydersyd whose artwork can be found at strydersyd dot deviantart dot com.**

_Authors note: Because of my compulsive wiki-grazing to find names of folks in any fan-verse that I do fiction for, expect that I may harvest names from any of those sources. Anyone finding (and correctly identifying) such an Easter egg will win a plot bunny. I've taken the name of Static Moss' drummer from a fanfic on this very site, since I'm happy to share the Jem-verse with those who played here before me. _

_There is a reason why the shirts and drum say 'Limp Lizard' singular and not plural. Cochella is an actual festival in California, which didn't really start till about 1999, but luckily this is fiction. I do this often in fic, as I'm quite sloppy with timelines. I will give warnings when I do them on purpose._

~~Anticipation~~

Nandy held the shimmering business card in her hand as Eric Raymond made his way through the clamoring crowd, heading for the back door. Starlight Music. There was no title, which combined with his manner implied he was quite high in the company. Cassie, Lane and Emma crowded around her.

Lane was the first to comment. "Do you think it's a real offer?" She took the card and held it up next to the 'Limp Lizard' design on her shirt. The crisp multicolor design was a far cry from the roadhouse lounge logo. "It's a bit classier than our current look."

Nandy held out the handbill that the executive had given her. "Well..," her voice trailed off, "there does seem to be an actual contest."

'Starlight Music's Annual Battle of the Bands' was the title, in bold black and red shadowed text. The rest of the handbill gave an outdoor location in a downtown park, and a date six weeks hence. Apparently four local bands were to compete. No band names were specified, but the winner would receive a record contract with Starlight Music.

"Annual?" Cassie's voice was hesitant. "I don't think I've ever heard of this contest before."

"Did my girls win a contest?" The rumble of Nandy's father's deep voice came as he offered a gentle half-hug to Cassie and Nandy from behind. He was over six foot tall and heavily built, so it was like getting a greeting from an affectionate bear. "You were wonderful. As usual."

Lane rolled her eyes. "Mr. Ray, you always say that."

He gave her a pat on the head. "Only because it's true."

Nandy answered his question. "Well, we sort of got invited to a contest." She held out the handbill so he could look it over.

"Last weekend in March." A masculine voice said from over Lane's shoulder. "So this contest is hoping to ride the wave of early birds coming in for Cochella."

Almost as one, Nandy, Cassie, Lane and Emma all turned their heads to stare bluntly at him. The show of complete unity, and the lack of welcome apparently worked, as his face flushed a little and he took half a step back.

He was tall, taller even than Mr. Ray, with dark blond longish hair. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with a myriad of green lightning bolts silkscreened on it in every direction.

"Let me introduce you girls," Mr. Ray put a companionable hand to the young man's shoulder. "This is Remy, who plays guitar for Static Moss. Remy, these are the Limp Lizards." His friendly manner eased the tension out of the group, and he went round in turn. "Nandy, Cassie, Emma and Lane."

They nodded in turn. Cassie flushed a little at Remy's admiring gaze, and murmured a quiet hello.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nandy noticed that the group's drummer, a slight gal with white and black dyed hair had also noted Remy's reaction to Cassie. Clearly she didn't like it, and started heading over to the Limp Lizards from where the rest of the Static Moss were drinking coffees near a collection of instruments. Nandy said nothing. It was just something she would keep note of. She also noted that below a similar black and green-lighting patterned t-shirt, the small girl had rather muscular arms.

"So what is Cochella?" Asked Lane. Subtly she nudged Cassie, letting the blond girl know that Remy's interest had not been missed.

"Well," Remy considered. "It's a sort of a combination concert-festival-art exhibition-campout with everything from hip hop to goth to alternative to rock and maybe a little bit of blues or jazz. Established groups and newbies as well. It's ferociously popular, and folks will be filling up the campsites from the week before, so I think the timing of this contest is pretty interesting."

He considered. "I've been trying to persuade Peri that Static Moss should give it a try; after all they do take bookings even from fairly unknown bands."

He was not-quite-interrupted by a small hand on his right arm and a sharp voice. "Peri says we need to get going."

Nandy wasn't at all surprised to see it was the drummer.

"Claudia." Remy said, making an expansive gesture with his left hand, clearly intent on introducing them.

"Hi. Sorry. Gotta go." Her apology was about as convincing as Eric Raymond's enthusiasm had been. She left with Remy in tow, apparently still trying to explain to her that he wanted to introduce her to the Limp Lizards.

"So." Mr. Ray's enthusiasm was un-dampened. "My girls will win this contest, and then play wonderfully in this Cochella! I shall take you all out to dinner to celebrate."

~~Looking Over the Site~~

A week later, the group met up for a planning session at Starlight Music.

The first thing that struck Nandy as they walked into the conference room was that all of the people not wearing business clothing were young women. She'd thought that Static Moss, despite their annoying drummer, were pretty good. It seemed that Mr. Raymond had only been looking for girl bands for his talent contest.

While most of the band members were dressed in some version of casual clothing, and most were in jeans, the group of three that sat closest to Raymond were dressed, as perhaps Lane would say, in collages. No one color or pattern was duplicated in any of the three outfits. The loud mouthed young woman next to Eric had bright green hair which contrasted painfully with her mostly pink and orange outfit. Nandy found herself looking away to avoid getting a headache. When they were introduced as "The Misfits", it took all of Nandy's self-control not to burst out laughing.

The other two groups, the Leatherettes and the Space Cadets were groups whose names Nandy vaguely recalled hearing. She had no idea what sort of music they played, but just going by the names of the groups certainly seemed to indicate that Starlight Music was open to variety. That was rare in the music industry. Which was another thing to consider about this too-good-to-be-true opportunity.

Mr. Raymond started with a brief summary of the event, which seemed a bit overkill to Nandy. Then she realized that a blonde young woman up in the front of the room was taking hasty notes on a small pad, and a bored looking ebony-skinned woman whose curls could not possibly be natural was murmuring softly into what was probably some kind of cassette recorder. He stressed the time it had taken to find the best local talent to 'round out' the contest.

Nandy felt a foot to her ankle, and turned. Lane was looking at her. With a quick gesture, Lane brushed her auburn bangs out of her eyes, and Nandy noted a subtly raised eyebrow. It was nice not to be the only one with a sense that something was up.

After the meeting, they trouped out to a stretch limo to take a look at the park where the contest was to be located. At this point, one of Eric's assistants, a pushy sort of guy introduced as Dave Danielson, took over and described how the audio equipment would be set up. The bands would be expected to set up and play their own instruments, but the major equipment, mixers, speakers and so on would be ready for them. All the individual bands would need to do was plug in.

Each band would be expected to play two songs. As Nandy expected, the bands were expected to perform original material, and would retain the rights to their work. The order had been randomly determined. Dave read off of a pre-printed list: The Leatherettes, The Space Cadets, the Misfits and finally the Limp Lizards.

Caught by surprise at this, Nandy found herself wondering why the Misfits weren't going to be last. It would have been the logical place for the most professional sounding band. She was so absorbed in thinking about this, that she almost missed the final bits of Mr. Danielson's instructions; to submit three copies of a publicity photo by the end of the week, something that would "show the style of the group". One copy would be used by Starlight Music, and the others would go to the dark-haired Jeri Tibri, who apparently worked with Cool Trash, and the last copy to the blonde woman who turned out to be Cindy Tucker from Beat Scene Magazine. Cindy was rather apologetic about not being sure that she could work all the photos in at this late date, but she promised to do her best.

Nandy went suddenly cold. For this kind of publicity, outfits that were basically t-shirts and jeans weren't going to cut it. Beside her, she was aware of Lane's eyes narrowing, as if acknowledging a challenge. Good. It was always nice to know that your fellow band mates would have your back. Especially someone as good with a sewing machine as Lane.

~~Gauntlet Accepted~~

"Don't even tell me you have never seen a seam ripper." Lane ignored Nandy's protests. "Just get all these apart, and try not to tear the fabric any more than you absolutely have to."

The fabric in question was an assortment of camouflage patterned clothing that Lane had insisted on picking up at a local Army surplus store. Most of it was a green-grey-black sort of pattern, a few pieces were a tan-brown-cream sort of pattern, and a few more were a green-grey-rust-brown.

Nandy held the so-called seam ripper gingerly. What it looked like was a slightly uneven miniature two pronged fork. What it was, appeared to be some kind of ridiculously sharp blade that was all too easily capable of slicing a gouge through anything nearby. Like say her jeans. Or her finger.

"Um," Cassie protested, "it's getting kind of late."

"Exactly." Lane snapped. After a moment, when it became obvious that she was the only one who'd understood her comment, she set down her own seam ripper to explain.

"Okay, think about it. Raymond says that he's _rounded out_ the choices. He came to us only two days before this meeting. Don't you see? We were an afterthought. He's set us up to miss out on publicity; there's probably barely enough time to get any photos to either Cool Trash or Beat Scene. But on the off chance that we can make it, I'm going to finish these outfits tonight. Nandy, you are going to take photos of us tomorrow, we are going to get them developed as fast as possible at a photo mat, and then we will take the best copies in person to Miss Tucker and Miss Tibri. Well and to Starlight Music too."

Emma was nodding. " So what you are saying is that the whole thing is probably rigged."

Lane ripped the last sections of a jacket apart. "Yup."

"But we should find a way to make it work for us."

Lane grabbed pair of fatigue pants, and started in on them. "Yup."

"Okay then I have another idea." Emma looked thoughtful. "A guy I used to go to class with works for a local alternative station, KMEL. He does segments on alternative bands, and he'll even play some of their stuff."

Nandy shook her head, trying to get the seam ripper to work as well for her as Lane's was working for her. "We don't even have a demo tape."

"Yet," Emma said. "He might be able to help us with that."

"Soon enough for the contest?" Lane wasn't convinced.

"Well," Emma didn't sound so sure, "I'd have to ask him."

"Would he do other sorts of publicity?" Cassie was biting her lip. "I mean could he talk about us on the air?"

Nandy looked up at her, curious and glad for any excuse to pause with the annoying seam ripper. "What did you have in mind?"

"We've talked about playing for tips at some of the local places. What if we went to them, with the idea that they could sort of mention that a contestant from the upcoming Battle of the Bands was going to play, and also we could agree to donate all the tips to Haven House."

Emma burst out laughing. "Cassie, you are a genius! Absolutely that could work."

Lane made a noise of frustration as she wrestled with a particularly stubborn pocket seam. "To do that we need posters or handbills to show them and then to post in their windows. But first: we need to make the posters. But before that we need to have pictures. Which brings us back to making costumes."

There was a murmur of agreement all around.

To which Lane replied in an aggravated tone, "well then pick up the seam rippers and get a move on!"

Nandy had her doubts about Army fatigues as a basis for a Lizard themed band, and her dreams that night were full of mocking audiences who didn't even stay to listen to their music.

She was pleasantly reassured the next day by seeing Lane's finished products. Judicious use of permanent laundry markers (to add a scale design) and Rit dyes (to blend the colors a bit) and by midafternoon the next day, an exhausted Lane had actually managed to produce workable, and even fairly comfortable costumes.

Or at least it had probably been by midafternoon, since by the time the band assembled back at the small apartment that Lane and Emma shared, they found her asleep among a pile of clothing, leftover cloth, empty boxes of Rit Dye and a fairly impressive collection of costume jewelry.

~~Emma's Quest~~

It took Emma a couple of hours to find the fairly small offices of KMEL. Unfortunately, she didn't recognize either the cute Asian-looking DJ or the intimidatingly confident blonde young woman in the outer office. Hesitantly she said. "I was looking for Jason Boardman? He was in my class at Metro, and he told me he works here part time?"

She was beginning to regret having worn just jeans and a Limp Lizard t-shirt.

The blonde woman extended a hand. "You mean Switch. He'll be here later this afternoon. I'm Gwen. Can I help you with something?"

Well, she seemed friendly enough. And students working at a small station might be willing to take a chance on something strange. Inwardly crossing her fingers, Emma took a breath before trying to explain what she wanted.

"I'm looking for some advice on how to create some publicity for a local band attempting some charity work."

Gwen raised one pale eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

"Let me start by asking if you have ever heard of Starlight Music putting on something called the Battle of the Bands."

Gwen frowned for a moment.

"Starlight Music. It used to be owned by Emmitt Benton, didn't it?" A masculine voice interrupted them.

Emma turned to see a fairly well-dressed young man who was still wearing sunglasses, despite being outside. If Gwen was confident, then this guy was over the line into outright arrogance. But hopefully they could and would help.

She turned her attention to his comment. If Starlight Music had changed hands recently, then maybe this contest was a real opportunity. "Emmett Benton used to own it?" She asked.

He nodded. "Recently he died. I don't know who is running it now."

Emma said. "By chance would the name Eric Raymond ring a bell?"

"Maybe, maybe."

Gwen put in. "Isn't he the owner of Can't Dance music?" To Emma, she clarified. "A small recording studio. They do some business, but have a pretty bad reputation."

A bad reputation, Emma thought to herself. Why does not sound surprising. "Well let me explain." She told them the story, including the ideas that they had about publicity for the contest, Haven House and the Limp Lizards. She finished by saying, "Lane should have the stage outfits done later today. I'll need to get some pictures, and I was hoping to ask Jason for some help creating some handbills."

Gwen grinned. "Well, lucky for you he was late. I'll be happy to help you out, and I'm much better with a light box than he is. What we need are some photos. Do you have a photographer?"

"Well, Nandy has a camera." There was no way they could afford a professional photographer. "She's pretty good with it."

Gwen said. "But you at least need someone to take photos of all four of you."

The redhead raised a hand. "Taking pictures of a group of girls? I volunteer." He reached forward to shake Emma's hand. "Hi, I'm Phil Mando, and really I can take great photos."

Gwen snorted. "They need tasteful, not lewd."

"I can do tasteful."

Gwen made a snorting sound, and then thought about it. "How about this?" Glancing to Emma she added, "If it's all right with you." Not actually waiting for any agreement, she said. "Let's each shoot a roll, and the better shots will end up on the handbills."

"Top three shots and you're on."

Emma was a little overwhelmed at the offer. "Thank you so much."

Gwen made a face, and said. "It's not completely altruistic, I admit. If it turns out well, and I'm sure it will, I have another entry for my portfolio."

Emma said. "The potential trouble here is that we don't have much time. Mr. Raymond said we should get some photos to him by the end of the week, and already that seems too late to make it in time for Beat Scene's Schedule."

Phil looked pleased. "Okay, now that's a challenge. Two challenges in fact. First: hot photos of a new band, which I'm totally all over. Then getting the handbills made, which is definitely something you would be good at." He nodded to Gwen.

"You are only saying that because it's the harder job."

"I know my strengths."

Gwen turned to Emma. "He is pretty good with photos of women. Probably because that's all he takes."

"Honing my craft." He looked completely unrepentant. "And it's not photos 'of women', I take photos of _good looking_ women." He turned to Emma, and added. "I assure you, as a professional, that you are in fact good looking and I'll take fantastic photos of you."

"Thanks." Emma really wasn't sure what else to say.

_~~At Haven House~~_

_Karl Sullivan watched benignly as the newest group of residents in Haven House negotiated the TV sign-up sheet. He'd resolved not to interfere unless absolutely needed, and it seemed that the mere presence of an adult was having its effect. He reminded himself that these were young people who were used to independence, and very conscious of not wanting to act "like a little kid". It was a useful reaction and tended to encourage maturity when an adult was watching. Or thought to be watching. _

_There was a brief knock on the door, and Nandy burst in, dark hair swirling in the wind that seemed to be trying to push her into the house. She smiled when she saw him. "Mr. Sullivan," she came forward to give him a quick hug. "I didn't know you were here today."_

_He patted her back gently and then looked more fully at her. "Is this good luck for me?"_

_"I hope its good luck for me." She shoved her hands into her pockets, half-wishing she'd worn the Limp Lizard t-shirt. "You know that Lane, Emma, Cassie and I are sort of working on forming a band." _

_He held up both hands in mock protest. "I'm an old man and I admit I'm not up on the latest coolness in musical tastes."_

_"You did mention that some of Cassie's lyrics were a bit dark." _

_"I think it's healthy that she is able to be so expressive of her feelings." _

_Whoops, thought Nandy. Do not give the social worker an opening to talk about health and appropriate ways of expressing feelings, she told herself, or I'll be here all day. _

_She raised a finger to gently try and ward off any comments. "I have a favor to ask." _

_"Something tells me it is not an impromptu therapy session." _

_"No," she admitted, and then launched into Cassie's proposal. "I'm not saying we would make much money. Yet. Anyway there might be some." _

_He was nodding to himself as he considered the idea. "I think that shows a lot of maturity." _

"It also shows we need to find out if there is much of an audience for some of the kinds of songs we play." Nandy remembered the first time they had played "The Visit" at Haven House. Most of the kids had been too young or just didn't really understand it. However three separate counselors had asked, very politely with a lot of careful phraseology, if the group would never ever play it there again.

And one young girl, Nandy thought her name might have been Robin, had reacted to it. Her eyes had been red at the end of the song, but there was no sign of actual tears. She'd come up afterward and asked who wrote the song. When Lane had admitted that she was the author, Robin, a slender little thing who couldn't have weighed more than ninety pounds soaking wet with a rock in her hand, had nodded. Then she sprang forward and hugged Cassie so quick and so hard that Nandy had heard a slight 'oof' from the intensity.

Robin stood on tiptoe then, whispering something in Lane's ear, and then just stood. Both of them just stood, looking at each other. Nandy hadn't been sure what to do. Or even if she should do anything.

Then Robin had said. "Thank you."

Lane had said. "Your welcome."

Nandy had never seen Robin again. Sometimes she wondered what Robin had said to Lane. But she wasn't one to open up if she wasn't ready, and could be quite blunt about saying so. There was a reason she'd taken Spiny as her nome-de-band.

Then Nandy became vaguely aware that Mr. Sullivan was saying something encouraging about talent and something else. She was torn between just saying thanks, and admitting that she'd missed the comment. Then she was interrupted.

"Naaannndy!" A heavyset Asian girl came charging down the stairs and Nandy braced herself just in time.

She grabbed Rii and used the girl's considerable momentum to spin her around before setting her down.

"Will you sing for us while you're here? Please please please pretty please? I have a little guitar you can use."

Mr. Sullivan smiled broadly, as several other kids not-very-casually just happened to make their way into the room. "Your fandom awaits. I'll see you afterward in my office and we can discuss phraseology for your advertising."

"Thanks." That was nice, and probably meant that he would check it out with management for her. It was nice to have him on her side.

The little guitar Rii had mentioned turned out to be a ukulele. Nandy wasn't quite as good as Emma, but she was pretty good, and this was a very forgiving audience. She made sure it was properly tuned, and then asked. "What would you like to hear?"

"Locket's Party!" That was Susan, a shy little girl who lately seemed to be following in Rii's wake.

"The Billboard Song!" That was Danny, a gangly freckled redhead who was fairly new. He never wanted to hear really sad or really happy songs. Nandy suspected it might be because sad songs reminded him of what his life was like, and happy songs made him think of what it wasn't.

Rii's chin jutted out. "I asked her first."

"I have time for a few songs, but you are right Rii, you can be first. What would you like to hear?"

"The Unicorn Pony song!"

"Then I'll start with the Unicorn Pony Song."


	3. Chapter 3 Not Really a Showdown

**Disclaimer: Not mine, none of it, sadly. Depending on date and exact content, everything in the Jem-verse is or was the property of Hasbro, Christy Marx, Sunbow, Integrity Toys and probably a few other companies or writers out there. No profit is being made from this (by me, anyway). As a side-note, it appears that the Jem-verse may actually overlap the Hasbro cartoon world(s) of G. I. Joe, The Inhumanoids and the Transformers, as apparently at least one character appeared in all four series. **

**Credit:Cover art by Strydersyd whose artwork can be found at strydersyd dot deviantart dot com.**

_Authors note: Because of my compulsive wiki-grazing to find names of folks in any fan-verse that I do fiction for, expect that I may harvest names from any number of strange places, including other Jem-fic on this site. Anyone finding (and correctly identifying) such an Easter egg will win a plot bunny._

_~~At the Beat Scene Offices~~_

Nandy took what she hoped would be the easiest delivery; the one to the Beat Scene Magazine offices. They were in a downtown office building right next to the Tribune, and looked nice if a bit intimidating. Nandy walked through the all-glass outer office doors and approached the rapidly typing receptionist, who had a phone tucked under her ear. She was nodding and making 'mm-hmm' noises. When she saw Nandy, she gave a rueful smile, and gestured with her chin to some chairs around a low table.

On the table were copies of past issues of Beat Scene. Flipping through, Nandy found that Cindy Tucker's byline tended to appear under interviews with newer and alternative groups. It made sense that she had come to investigate the Battle of the Bands contest.

"Okay, sorry about the wait." The receptionist's apology was almost as fast as her typing, and it took Nandy a moment to process her comment.

"I'm here to drop off some information to Cindy Tucker."

"Oh! I'll let her know that you are here."

It was only a short time before Cindy came to the reception area, hand extended. "Nandy Ray, right? It's nice to meet you again." Before Nandy could do anything but take the offered hand, she added, "Come back to my office for a moment. I'd like to ask you a few questions if I could."

Greatly encouraged, Nandy followed her.

"So how long have the Limp Lizards been together? And what an unusual name."

Nandy opened her purse and brought out an envelope holding two of the better photos and a copy of the 'Tips go to Haven House' flyer. "I know that you wanted information as soon as possible, so I brought you these." As the reporter opened the envelope, she added. "We've played music together since we were kids, although we really didn't think of ourselves as a band until recently."

Cindy spread out the materials, nodding, and started making notes on a small pad of paper. "And the band name?"

"It actually comes from a roadhouse lounge my father used to own called the Limp Lizard. His specialty was rattlesnake BBQ." When Cindy paused, and looked up disbelievingly, she added. "I could ask him to send you the recipe; it's really good."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Nandy grinned, "And before you ask, yeah it does taste a lot like chicken."

~~In the Cool Trash Lobby~~

Cassie made her way along a line of people to a security check in desk in the ground floor of the Stouffer building. By the time she got to the front of the line, she was so nervous that she couldn't manage to speak above a whisper.

"Jeri Tibri? I'm looking for her." She cleared her throat, and tried to speak a little louder. "I have some papers to drop off to her."

The overworked officer said. "That's fine, you can just leave 'em here."

"I'm supposed to," she started, and then flushed and tried again, "I, I mean she wanted these as soon as-"

The security guard just shook his head. "She doesn't like visitors."

A sharp feminine voice came from behind Cassie. "Talking about me again, Harry?" It was Tibri.

Cassie whirled around, hoping to get her attention. Holding up the envelope, she said. "The photos." She was cut off by the dismissive way that Jeri Tibri scanned her once up and down and then clearly completely discounted her.

"Just leave them at the desk. I'll pick them up later." Tibri swept off toward the elevator banks, leaving Cassie struggling to find something to say.

When she finally turned back, red-faced, to the security office, he simply held out his hand. He didn't say anything. Then again he really didn't need to.

~~Tips?~~

Their first attempts at earning tips for Haven House was a fairly dismal experience. Moon in Blue café tended to have a more hippie crowd, and Cassie's dark lyrics didn't seem to play so well. Despite that, they were told by Ravenna, the blue tressed proprietor and part-owner that they were welcome back any time.

Their next try was the Angry Catfish Caffeine Hotspot. It was a strange mix of racing bikers and motorcycle riders. Not the best neighborhood, but as Lane pointed out that might be a good thing. Sure enough by the time they were done with their first gig, several of the 'call this number' slips on the bottom of a flyer in the window had been tugged free.

Next was a more upscale place called Anodyne Coffee and Carbonation. Their reception was fairly lukewarm and the ended up with a 'thank you, don't call us, we'll call you when we want you to come back' spiel from the slender dark haired, beret-garbed proprietor with the possibly French probably fake accent. It didn't look like he'd actually put up any flyers either, but none of them thought it worthwhile to ask for them back.

If nothing else, Nandy noted afterwards, at least Cassie was getting some practice in learning to ignore jerks. And for that matter, since her father always attended, and always tipped well, they were getting a minimum of twenty bucks to donate per attempt.

~~Battle On~~

When it came time for the actual Battle of the Bands, not only had they started to do better in tips, but quite a few of the folks from Haven House had decided to attend the performance. So between them and Mr. Ray, there would be at least a little applause. Or anyway Nandy assumed that would be how the winners would be determined. She also noted that while the banners did say "Battle of the Bands" and "Starlight Music" the largest and most gaudy banners were the ones that read "Eric Raymond Presents".

The Leatherettes went first. The most charitable thing that Nandy could say was that their style was somewhere between Hard Country and cheesy romance. It wasn't a combination she would have attempted, and she found herself being kind of glad that the bass guitar was overwhelming any lyrics. They played two songs, and got a moderate amount of applause.

During the setup for the next group, she noted a hotdog vendor. "Anyone hungry?" she wasn't herself, she was too nervous. Lane however had no problem downing four corndogs.

Emma just shook her head. "That crap is going to kill you."

Lane rolled her eyes. "Not today, and that's all I'm worried about."

Cassie was wringing her hands. "How can you eat at a time like this?"

Lane swallowed the last of corndog number four, and answered, "Because I'm hungry of course. Surely you could work that one out for yourself."

Before Cassie could get upset, Nandy commented dryly. "Ah yes, there was a reason you chose the stage name 'Spiny'."

They were interrupted by a thunderous chord from a synthesizer, that was being played at a volume just shy of clap-your-hands-over-your-ears. It modulated into a syncopated beat, and Cassie started nodding her head along to the beat. "I like these gals. They're pretty good."

Lane added. "Well, if they win we can ask if they need an opening act." Nandy and Emma chuckled, but Cassie looked like she might consider it.

_Major Tom / What's going on_

_It's been too long /There's something wrong_

_But Tom did not reply_

_Lost in the stars / Far from the wars_

_He wasn't coming home / Did he even really try?_

Unfortunately, their lead singer had only a moderate sense of volume. Probably nerves, Nandy thought to herself.

All too quickly it was time for the Misfits. Unlike the first two groups, they had enough roadies to be set up within minutes and their green-haired lead singer started right in with a powerful guitar riff. The whole thing was polished, the group moved together seamlessly, and the vocals were right on target. Nandy watched as any hope she'd had of the Limp Lizards winning this thing evaporated.

Beside her, Emma said softly. "We're sunk."

Lane said. "We knew that coming in. So don't you dare back out now. We are going to get up there and do a fine job, and maybe the recruiter in the back of the audience will notice us."

Cassie went pale. "There's a talent scout here?"

Lane shook her head impatiently. "No. Well how would I know? Anyway we're going to do fine."

As soon as the applause for the Misfits, and it was the loudest yet, began to die down, the girls scrambled up to the stage, getting their gear in order.

They started out with The Visit, which despite the sad lyrics had a pretty strong beat, and it was one they knew so well they could do a good job with it in their sleep. Or they should have. But listen as she could, Nandy was having trouble hearing Cassie's voice. About halfway through the song she realized that all of the non-professional groups had been having problems with their lyrics. Or maybe she should say with the sound mixers. Which had been provided by Eric Raymond. Her eyes narrowed.

So after The Visit, she turned to the rest of the band, and with a quick gesture, had everyone turn down the volume on their instruments. Then she started the chords for Broken Glass. She might not have the greatest voice, but she could darn well project across the entire park if she had to.

As soon as they were finished, Eric Raymond stepped forward with an artificial smile plastered to his face, and started calling out the bands by name. Nandy was sure the Misfits would win, but at least the Limp Lizards had given it their best shot, and they could be proud of that.

Halfway through Eric's smarmy speech, music started building from the opposite end of the clearing. Good music. Nandy turned with the rest to see a pink haired singer introduce herself, and then her band swung into full, practiced swing. Not only that but they had somewhat of a light show, which was quite a trick in full sunlight. Whoever these people were, they were at least as good as the Misfits. Possibly a little better.

After the unexpected performance of the new band, the band's manager, who was apparently Jerrica Benton, stepped up onto the stage that still had all the Limp Lizard's gear, and made a speech about how Eric Raymond had clearly rigged the contest. Nandy felt her face flush, and knew she wasn't the only one. Benton wasn't just talking about the business with the sound mismanagement. They really hadn't been any kind of competition for the Misfits. None of them had been and everyone knew it.

Benton? That was the same last name as the previous owner of the company. So this wasn't a battle of the _bands_ at all. It was a battle to see who was going to run Starlight Music.

When Benton and Raymond agreed to a six month re-match between the Holograms and the Misfits, Nandy could hear a couple of voices behind her, betting on who would win. Nobody said anything about the complete dismissal of the other three bands. She stood there, silent and embarrassed.

Then as if that wasn't enough, a producer stepped forward to sweeten the deal further with a movie contract and a mansion. Oh for gods sakes, thought Nandy. Could fate just somehow rub it in a little more?

After a long moment, Lane said. "Well there still could be a talent scout."

At that, they all did burst out laughing.

Someone tugged at Nandy's elbow. She turned to see Lii looking up with a hopeful expression. "Can you play the Unicorn Pony song next?"

For a moment no one said anything. Cassie still looked worried. Lane looked irritated. Emma looked sad.

Nandy took a breath. "Ladies," Her expectant tone got the rest of the band looking at her. She pointed to the stage with her left hand, where their instruments were still resting. "We should change our set up." She put her right arm around Lii. "Our fandom awaits."


End file.
